Computer software, including various types of digitally encoded information used with computers, is often bought and sold. To transfer this software to the customer, the seller typically stores the software on a media, such as compact discs or floppy disks. This media must then be packaged for sale and shipment. The software product may also include periodic updates, requiring that updates be shipped to each customer several times per year. In addition to the significant number of shipments that may be required, there is also variation among different software products and their updates. While some shipments may include only one disk, others, containing multiple or complex products, may require several disks. As existing products are enhanced, and future products are produced, an increasing number of disks are often required.
A number of package types have been used to hold media, such as compact discs. One such package, used in the software industry, is a laminated thermoformed binder, made of four layers of laminated plastic. One layer is thermal formed to create cavities that hold compact discs. This binder effectively holds and protects the discs, but, because of its materials and manufacturing process, it is relatively expensive to produce. The binder is also bulky, which reduces its suitability for software update shipping. Provisions for including full-size documentation, such as A4 size paper, are also lacking.
The music industry, which routinely ships compact discs, offers additional package types. The most common compact disc package is called a jewel box. The jewel box is a three piece assembly of molded polycarbonate and styrene. Generally, two clear pieces are hinged along a common side and a compact disc holder is snap fit into the assembly While the jewel box protects an enclosed compact disc, it is fragile, expensive to manufacture, and lacks provisions for holding A4 or similar sized documentation.
U.S Pat. No. 4,694,954, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to Moss, discloses a low cost compact disc enclosure as an alternative to the jewel box. It is formed from a folded and bonded blank of rigid material The enclosure does not include provisions for holding A4 or similarly sized documentation. In addition, no device or method is disclosed that would allow the compact disc storage capacity of the enclosure to be increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812, issued on Dec. 1, 1987 to Kosterka, discloses a package for one or more compact discs only, no provision being made for documentation. The package is formed from a rectangular sheet and one or more compact disc holders. The compact disc holder itself is preferably an injection molded plastic element, similar to the compact disc holder found in the jewel box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,731, issued on Jul. 25, 1989 to Youngs, discloses a storage device for a single compact disc. Also disclosed is a storage device for one or more compact discs. Both storage devices are formed from a rectangular nonwoven fabric, a backing sheet, a transparent front sheet, and a pocket forming sheet. The disclosed storage device for one or more compact discs is also securable in a binding device. To provide expanded storage, multiple storage devices must be secured in a binding device, such as a ring binder.
Accordingly, the above described devices for packaging compact discs are either expensive or limited in storage capacity. The one mentioned device with provisions for increased compact disc storage capacity requires the use of an additional binding device which increases the cost of the assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an inexpensive device that can hold the media, protect the media during shipping, and provide an easily expandable media storage capacity. It is further desirable that this device be capable of holding both media and A4 or similar sized documentation.